1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming device to form an image on an image bearing member. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an image forming device, in which processing device for the image formation is operated under various conditions (such as sheet size, image density, image magnification, and so forth) so that the image formed on the reproduction member (i.e. the image bearing member, on which an image has been formed, may be varied.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
At present, the image forming device such as reproduction apparatus, etc. is provided with various change-over switches such as image density changing switch, paper size or paper feeding cassette changing switch, image magnification changing switch, and so forth. On the other hand, "state of ordinary use" of such group of change-over switches is generally fixed or set in accordance with their use. In the conventional image forming device, however, when the abovementioned switching devices are once operated from their "state of ordinary use" to another state, it is not possible to reinstate them automatically to their original state. On account of this, it happens from time to time that the image formation is carried out without verifying the state of the switching device and results in an unexpected or undesirable reproduced image before undesirable. Such undesirable reproduction operation constitutes loss in time and money.
Concrete examples of such undesirable reproduction operations will be enumerated in the following.
(1) In the conventional image forming device, e.g., reproduction apparatus, it has been a common practice that an operator of the reproduction apparatus sets an image density designating switch so that a desired image density may be designated for the reproduction. This image density designating switch, however, designates a density of an image which was set at the time of the previous reproduction operation, when the power source for the reproduction apparatus is turned on. Owing to this, if a dark image density was set for the previous reproduction, it happens sometimes that the density designating operation for the current reproduction is forgotten, even when a medium or standard image density is desired, with the consequence that there are obtained reproduction copies having dark image density which wastes the copying material.
(2) In the conventional image forming device having a plurality of discharging sections which receive and hold therein image reproduced members, e.g., the image forming device having one tray and one sorter, any desired discharging section is selected by a push-button operation to change over the image receiving section for use. It is, however, not possible to discriminate, immediately after turning on the power source for the image forming device, whether the discharging section is the tray or the sorter. As the result, a operator is required to push the button to select the desired discharging section. The same operation is necessary, when a previous operator used the sorter as the discharging section for the image reproduced member, and a later operator uses the tray as the discharging section. Such is a very complicated procedure.
(3) In the image forming device having a plurality of paper feeding sections, each of which feeds image transfer paper of different size, quality, color, etc. in the material, it has been a usual practice to select a desired paper feeding section from these plurality of feeding sections by operating the push button for the necessary change-over. For instance, in case one paper feeding section feeds A-4 size image transfer paper, and the other paper feeding section feeds B-4 size image transfer paper, it has heretofore not been possible to know, immediately after the power source for the image forming device has been turned on, whether the paper feeding section as set is for A-4 size paper or B-4 size paper. As a consequence, the operator has to push a selection button to choose a desired paper feeding section. The same operation is necessary when a previous operator used the B-4 size paper feeding section for the image formation, and a later operator uses the A-4 size paper feeding section, which is very troublesome.
(4) In the image a reproduction device such as reproduction apparatus capable of varying image magnification, those operators using the reproduction apparatus carry out, in most cases, the image formation in the same size as that of the image original (hereinafter referred to as "equal image magnification"), and effect few enlargement or size-reduction of the image original (hereinafter referred to as "varying image magnification"). In such conventional image forming device, however, it occurs sometimes that the operator forgets the image magnification designating operation after termination of the image forming in the varying image magnification mode or after turning on the power source for the image forming device with the result that a reproduced image in varied magnification is obtained in place of the intended image reproduction in the equal image magnification, which causes waste in material and time for the operation.